The Highseas
by I really need a moodring
Summary: No pairings, pirates, a bit sexual, no sex though, violent, nyotalia characters along with normal, France, England, Spain.


**To a Sir Arthur Kirkland,**

**Dear Arthur, it has been long since I have seen you, and yet, I know you live, the stories of your boat and crew have traveled far, the issues from them are hard to deal with, but of course, you would not be aware of this, as you are off causing trouble instead of staying here, running our country with me! Arthur, I must inform you of a very pressing concern, one of which I'm sure you may have heard of.  
><strong>_**The French have marked me for death.  
><strong>_**You are aware of what happens if you die, are you not? Miss Yvonne made it clear last night, with a dagger point at my **_**throat**_**, Arthur. I'm not ready to take over the job of being England on my own, if you think you can prance around in your pirate hat, with a group of hooligans! Then you, my dear sir, have another thing coming! I am not about to sit here and let you kill yourself just for some sport! And I am not going to let myself get killed here! You have a choice, either comes home, right now Arthur, or I'm coming to **_**you.**_

**, A Miss Victoria Alice Kirkland.  
><strong>

Crinkling up the paper in his hand, the young man tossed it aside, laughing at her stupidity. Honestly, come home? Just because the French were getting a bit frisky? Was she unaware of the treasures the sea held? Honestly, the man to tame the sea would be the one to rule the world, it was set in stone, it was either him, Spain, or France. Whoever had the fastest ship, the strongest crew, and the best swordsmanship would win the seas, and to win the seas, was to win the world. Treasures were abound in other lands, the women were frisky, the rum was plentiful, piracy had more perks then you would have ever thought, and Captain Kirkland was starving for every single last one.  
>A smirk slid across his mouth, crossing his legs Arthur looked up, his eyes connecting with the map on the wall, long since stolen from a certain Spaniard, Tortuga, his next destination, France and Spain were heading there as well…. And it was located on another country, looting the whole place would be hard, the strengths and weaknesses unbeknownst to anyone other than the loner. But, Arthur was a clever man, always awaiting a challenge; a pirate strong hold was certainly one.<strong><br>**Alice could wait, her stupid letter could wait, and he already knew what lengths she was going, he found out when he raided Antonio's ship last week…  
>Ah, Antonio's ship, so easy to masquerade on, pretend to be someone you're not, and take what you wanted, he could have snagged another few maps if it wasn't for the Italian girl. Honestly, who would have thought Antonio would sink so low as to recruit a young lady aboard? Ignoring the boy…And yet, her loyalty was endearing, he had to admit; she hated the Captain, but would die for him in a second. She was certainly worth the kill, he could already see it, have his way with her, listen to her screams, maybe keep her if she was any good.<br>He left out a laugh at the idea, he could practically see the little girl underneath him, screaming in pain, and the idea brought him pleasure. It'd be long since he had felt the subtle flesh of a young woman, his skin gliding over hers, oh yes; the Italian would be his next. She was just how he liked them, feisty, and that was what he wanted the most.  
>He took note to take her as well next time, if not, he could always look forward to his next run in with Antonia, or Yvonne, real women, women who didn't just sit at home in their comfy little petticoats, women who took to the sea when it called, and were willing to fight, instead of whining about having to run a country, those were the women he liked, feisty, smart, and dangerous.. He licked his lips, remembering his last run in with them, always the temptresses, always the charmers, and always waiting to kill him at the last minute.<p>

He sighed, "Why does everything I lay with try to kill me?"


End file.
